Kanojo
by Bittersweet Laughters
Summary: Genderbend!AU Set not in basketball-universe, Teiko Middle School is famous, not only as their reputation as a school with strong athletes, but with the appearance of 5 genius girls in a generation, called the Generation of Miracles. Who knows that actually there is a phantom sixth girl among them?
1. Chapter 1

**Kanojo**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**A/N: Sooo I'm going to explain how this fic works, this fic is going to be updated ANYTIME once I have my internet connection and a chapter done. Composed by short chapters (under 1k words) and it is set during Teiko, no Kagami, since he's still in America. Kinda' works like the famous fic **_**Miracles**_**, except this is not in basketball-universe.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

On her first day of school, Aomine Daiya has made an extremely flashy entrance.

"Oi, Satsuo! Don't go wasting time worrying about your hair." A certain dark-skinned girl, with short blue hair whipping around her, complaints, as she turns swiftly at her childhood friend behind her. She wears the standard Teiko uniform, like any other student that day does, except she pops a few buttons open, not to mention that her tie is hanging really loosely around her neck, and her skirt is extremely short to the point that you almost can see her undies. She also unbuttoned her blazer, which makes her look like a total bad girl.

Automatically, boys start to look at her way, talking about how lucky they are to have a real life F-cup at their school, right before they throw icy glares to the person that is going to step into their school grounds.

From behind her, her childhood friend appears, with his handsomeness on par with idols nowadays. This time, his appearance makes the girls squeak in delight, right before boring holes at Aomine. He is Momoi Satsuo, Aomine's childhood friend, just 5 cms taller than her. They have known each other since they were in kindergarten, and they both continue to walk to school and back home together up to now. Compared to Aomine, the pink haired boy wears his uniform in a better manner. He buttoned his blazer, wears his tie correctly, and does not fold his pants.

"But it is getting in my way! I asked my mom to cut my hair yesterday, but she didn't even flinch! Dai-chan, accompany me later, okay!" Momoi tugs Aomine's sleeve as tears start to form in his eyes.

"Sheesh Satsuo, you look fine, you don't need any haircut." Aomine shushes Momoi as he slaps the taller boy's shoulder.

"But-but guys will call me a sissy, and girls won't talk to me because I look like one!" This time his tears start to fall, followed by a truly disgusted look from Aomine.

"Believe in me, girls seem to like you." '_Tough they won't like me'_ Aomine adds but just for her to hear.

"Really? Do you really mean it Dai-chan?" Momoi's eyes spark in delight as he puts both of his hands on her shoulders, inching closer to her.

"Yeah, and I'll make sure no guys bully you." Aomine adds as he looks away from Momoi, blowing a whistle after that.

"Dai-chan is soooo nice, but don't use violence okay! I won't treat you anymore!" Momoi threatens as he slips her arm through hers joyfully.

"Okay, but I can't guarantee that." Aomine adds at the end, as she lets him latches to her arm all the way to the school building.

And that is how the rumors about them start.

**A/N: R&R please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kanojo**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**A/N: dumdumdumdum~ Another chapter of Kanojo, sorry if the genderbend names of Aomine and Momoi are weird. I kinda thought of Momoi's given name to be Sasuke, but that will be odd so I chose Satsuo instead.**

**Oh and by the way I think a lot about Genderbend Aomine's name, Daiya, it means diamond, since I think Aomine is really shiny~ but the kanji 'Dai' is still the same with the original 'Dai' in Daiki, since it is the same with the 'Tai' in Taiga, so I wanna' keep it. I don't really understand Japanese, but does it really work? I don't know. Feel free to correct me.**

**Note: Akashi is still oreshi until his second year in Teiko, so yeah, in this fic Akashi won't have scissors and oyakoro until then.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

To Be Honest, It's Not Just Aomine

"Yes, I'll walk from here."

Not so far from Teiko Middle School, a gorgeous 158 cms girl stands in front of a shiny black limo, her red hair that is tied in twin tails, flutters around her. This girl is Akashi Seishiya, the only legal heir of Akashi Corporation, a super rich girl with a brain of a genius.

"But ojou-sama, won't it be dangerous for you to walk alone all the way up there? I'll take you there." The guy inside her black limo, her personal butler to be precise stops her from walking further.

"It won't be dangerous. I promise I'll call once I get to the school, now please excuse-" Akashi declines his offer politely, but before she manages to take another step, the butler changes his mind, real quick.

"I believe your father won't allow it." He places the light girl back to her spot in the limo before driving off to Teiko.

* * *

"I didn't remember telling you to follow all the way here." Akashi comments flatly.

Her butler followed her all the way until she reaches the school gate, and does not leave even when she reaches her class.

"It will be dangerous ojou-sama! There are even suspicious looking people-" The butler tries his best to explain, but immediately being shushed by Akashi.

"I order you to leave now, you're embarrassing me." Akashi puts her lovely face in her palm and shoos the butler out.

And stories about Akashi, the richest girl in school, in extremely long stockings, and a butler trailing behind her start to spread.

**A/N:R&R sorry if it's short DX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kanojo**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**A/N: About Akashi's genderbend name, I don't even know where to start. At first I was like 'how am I going to make Seijuro into a girl's name?' I went all Sket Dance-ish and tried Seijuko, it was hilarious and I scratched this out. Then I saw a female-Akashi RP-account but that account only mentions Female Akashi on the display name. I googled, twittered, and well there you go, it seems a lot of people use Seishiya as Akashi's genderbend name, so I just hop on the bandwagon, and go along~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

She might get into Guinness Book of Records

"Whoa have you seen that freshman? The one that is really tall!"

"Huh, but he won't get any taller than the third years right?"

"Dummy, she's taller than any of us!"

"Wait, what? She's a girl?"

People start to crowd the entrance gate of Teiko Middle School, again. After the shocking couple and a rich ojou-sama, it seems that a giant freshman is the hot topic now. The mentioned girl walks in, not minding the crowd, as she easily passes through them.

"Ah it's so noisy." Her name is Murasakibara Atsuko. 13 years-old, but is on par with adult men, when it comes to her height. She has her uniform tidy on her, except she doesn't have a blazer yet, since none of the sizes in girls' section fit her. She ties her long purple hair into a bun and adds a thin purple ribbon to keep it from falling. Despite people looking up at her, she munches her snacks with no care towards the world.

"Excuse me!"

A timid voice shouts from under her chin. Only seeing the top of the older girl's head, she bends down to face her. The older girl gulps slowly, Murasakibara Atsuko is much scarier in person, especially when she is right in front of you, and her face just inches from yours.

"Uhm, I know it is quite sudden, and not in the right time. I'm a member of the girls' basketball club, if you're interested can you please join our club?" She pleads and bows while doing so.

At the sudden request from her senior, Murasakibara doesn't even wince. She continues munching her snacks, swallows it down, and then mouths:"I'm not interested." after that, she casually walks away as if nothing has happened.

"She's really frightening..."

"Scary..."

"She looks like a titan."

"Titan..."

Whispers start to form among the crowd, but the mentioned person doesn't even wince. She walks steadily, without no care towards the world. Since then, rumors about Murasakibara "Titan" Atsuko spread among the students. Not just because she is extremely tall, but because she is just plain weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kanojo**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**A/N: Double update! fuhaa Murasakibara's genderbend name is not that tough, but I'm really confused about Midorima's . I'm not really sure, but here you go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

Even weirder

After a titan, this time another weird girl has appeared. Looks like this year, Teiko will be having weird girls, but it's not like the guys really mind that, since all of them are good-looking.

"I've wore my shoes from the left to the right, and I've taped my fingers from the tallest to the shortest. I've also got my lucky item with me; everything should be smooth today-nodayo." Midorima Shinju, murmurs quietly as she walks inside the school, a carrot doll in tow. She wears glasses and she wears her hair down, and buttons all the buttons in her shirt. She also wears her blazer correctly, and she wears her skirt in the correct height, not too short, but not too long. But what make her really noticeable are her fingers. She taped all her left hand's fingers, with unknown reason. For the guys, this girl is really cute, except the fact that she carries around a doll, and (they suspect) has the eight-grade syndrome.

She walks past through the crowd, rather easily (because of her height) despite the fact that she carries a carrot doll. Some seniors from the girls' basketball club start to set eyes on her, because of her height. They approach her, in a group, because learning from the previous experiences, including the one with Murasakibara, asking a freshman alone is quite dangerous.

"Excuse me. Do you want to join the basketball club? I know it's not the right time, but can you please consider it?" One of the seniors starts to ask Midorima, looking up to see the girl's face.

"I'm sorry; can you please tell me your zodiac?" Midorima blurts in, not really minding the senior's question.

"E-eh, I'm Pisces…" The senior says, rather shocked.

"Please do not talk with me. Today Cancers have the worst luck with Pisces." Midorima answers. For her, this is the most important thing that must come first before anything, her luck.

"E-eh what do you mean… Can you please consider it?" The senior looks at Midorima with a puzzled look.

"Please don't talk with me, how about you? What is your zodiac-nodayo?" Midorima looks at the other two of the group.

"I'm Capricorn, and she's Gemini." The taller one of the two seniors answers Midorima, looking as confused as the previous senior.

"Capricorns may disrupt my flow today, so you, the Gemini senpai, please tell me what do you want-nodayo?" Midorima eyes the shorter senior, as she gulps in fear and confusion, because Midorima is staring at her intently.

"E-eh can you please j-join us, your height seems to be perfect for b-basketball…" She answers her hesitantly and then gesturing her friends to flee.

"I'm sorry but I-" Midorima speaks and then pauses as she realizes that what's left from her seniors are their dust.

"I'm thinking of joining the music club." She ends her sentence, with a sweat hanging on her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo Midorima's given name is Shinju: ****真珠 ****it means 'pearl', I think it's pretty sweet, since we all can still call her Shin-chan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kanojo**

**By: Bittersweet Laughters**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

Anxiously jogging towards the gate of the Teiko Middle School, is another cute freshman, her wavy blonde hair gracefully whips around her. She blinks her large, gorgeous golden orbs twice, fluttering her long lashes. She messes with her extremely short skirt a little before taking out her yellow cellphone from her bag, glancing at the time.

"Ah, right on time. If I answered the call from a fanboy before, I'd be doomed." The girl mutters as she lets go a relieved sigh. Kise Ryouka puts a hand on her chest. Upon her entrance, boys around her start to look at her, unconsciously, because she attracts attention, a little bit too much. Why not? She has such a pretty face and her body also rivals models.

They have heard lots of rumors about Kise Ryouka, a super beautiful girl since they were in elementary. Rumors even say that she has signed a contract which makes her a real model, starting this year. We can all expect her face to be all over TV and magazines in short time. Of course to see such a girl in this school, which boy will not be attracted to her?

The girl which they have been discussing seem to be unaware of the commotion around her, as she quirks up to ask a nearby person, which happens to be a senpai. Male senpai.

"Excuse me, uum where is the assembly hall?" Kise asks him as she flutters her lashes, just to make his heart beats uncontrollably.

"Eh-ah-uh, you just need to go inside the school building, there will be a sign." He tells her, his face red as tomato. As Kise bids thank you, icy glares soon follow from his surroundings. 'What a lucky bastard' they murmur.

RIIING

"Ah look, now I'm in pinch…" Kise grumbles softly as she runs quickly towards the assembly hall.

Slowly walking not far from Kise, a short girl around the height of 153 cms enters the school hall, noticed by no one. Her shoulder-length baby blue hair flutters behind her. Today is the start of the story of the Miracles, together with the Phantom Sixth Girl

* * *

**A/N: AAAH IT'S RUSHED**


End file.
